Teen Titans: Homecoming
Teen Titans: Homecoming is the Season 5 premiere of Teen Titans. It shows the Titans teaming up with Doom Patrol. Plot When Beast Boy's former team The Doom Patrol is in trouble, the Titans must embark on a daring mission to save them. Beast Boy explains that this can only mean one thing: the Doom Patrol's greatest foes are back. The Brotherhood of Evil has returned. The Titans manage to find and free the Doom Patrol, largely due to Beast Boy's participation, but his willingness to save his friends has enabled the Brotherhood of Evil to claim "the most devastating power in the cosmos", endangering the entire planet, and possibly beyond, which Mento blames on Beast Boy for his disobedience. The Doom Patrol has been saved, but the sinister Brotherhood of Evil is still on the loose. Declaring that only the Doom Patrol is qualified enough to deal with them, Mento refuses any help from the Titans and drafts Beast Boy back into the Patrol's ranks, despite the protests from the Titans. Then they set out on foot across jungle and open desert to reach the Brotherhood's mountain stronghold. Unfortunately, this approach is what the Brain had anticipated, and he has prepared some traps along the way. One by one the Doom Patrol is worn down: Robot Man is lost during an encounter with a battle robot; after escaping an ambush by a tank platoon led by General Immortus, Negative Man disarms a minefield, but is unable to return to his own body in time; and shortly afterwards Elasti-Girl falls under a rock slab she was holding up to allow Beast Boy and Mento to escape. Despite these heavy losses, Mento stubbornly insists on pressing on. Realizing that they cannot do this by themselves, Beast Boy furtively tries to contact the Titans, but Mento breaks his communicator. Fed up with Mento's stubbornness, Beast Boy rebels, refusing to take another step and follow Mento's ramrod course anymore. This finally brings Mento to his senses, and he and Beast Boy resort to more caution in their mission. After penetrating the Brotherhood's fortress and a brief skirmish with Monsieur Mallah and Madame Rouge, the two reach the Quantum Generator, only to find themselves surrounded by Immortus' robot troopers. Just as things look at their bleakest, however, reinforcements arrive: The Titans have surreptitiously followed Beast Boy, rescuing the rest of the Doom Patrol on the way. United, the two teams attack, and with a cunning idea, Beast Boy sets the Quantum Generator to generate a black hole right inside the fortress, destroying itself. After the battle, Mento expresses his gratitude and respect to the Titans, and the Titans and Doom Patrol part ways with the promise of further team-ups against the Brotherhood. But what none of them suspects is that the Brain, convinced that the Titans' youthful unpredictability is more dangerous than their enemies of old, the Doom Patrol, has now decided to target the Teen Titans and every other young superhero around the world. And to aid them, the Brotherhood has recruited a large league of villains, consisting of old and new enemies of the Teen Titans ... Cast Voices of: *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Scott Menville as Robin *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven and Elasti-Girl *Hynden Walch as Starfire and Madame Rouge *Xander Berkeley as Mento and General Immortus *Peter Onorati as Robot Man *Judge Reinhold as Negative Man *Glenn Shadix as Brain and Monsieur Mallah Gallery 501 019.jpg 501 065.jpg 501 039.jpg 501 035.jpg 502 123.jpg 502 024.jpg 502 038.jpg Robotman.jpg 501 007.jpg 502 052.jpg 502 084.jpg 502 085.jpg 502 018.jpg 501 098.jpg 502 027.jpg 502 019.jpg 502 104.jpg 512 195.jpg Teen Titans: Homecoming Category:Teen Titans TV movies